


Волшебный кролик

by demiurzhe



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiurzhe/pseuds/demiurzhe
Summary: Написано для команды WTF Log Horizon 2016 по доставшемуся нам заданию на спецквест "Волшебный помощник". Шутка про волшебного кролика всплыла в чате сама собой, а дальше вопрос был только в том, кто этого кролика будет призывать и зачем...
Kudos: 1





	Волшебный кролик

Шум на улице и резкие порывы ветра, от которого окно хлопнуло так, что едва не разбилось, заставили Кадзухико отвлечься от своих занятий. Первым делом он выглянул наружу, чтобы понять, откуда взялся ураганный ветер в спокойный солнечный день. Внизу он услышал разговор двух людей Земли.  
— Да я тебе говорю, это был дракон!  
— Откуда дракону взяться в городе?  
— Ты не знаешь, что ли? На окраине живёт злой шаман, который создаёт их прямо из воздуха.  
— Приключенец?  
— Если бы! Говорят, приключенцы его тоже побаиваются. Он всегда только с самыми страшными монстрами ходит!  
Кадзухико, который уже догадался, о ком идёт речь, усмехнулся и закрыл окно, не став дослушивать домыслы про демонический внешний вид обсуждаемого «шамана». Он уже не в первый раз сталкивался со слухами, и каждый раз они обрастали всё более нечеловеческими подробностями. Некоторые люди Земли даже начали обращаться к приключенцам с просьбами помочь и истребить монстров, которых приводит в город злой колдун. Похоже, пора было вмешаться.

— Ты опять? — строго спросил Кадзухико, кладя руку на плечо К.Р.  
— Что, жители снова в панике разбегаются, увидев горгулью?  
— Дракона, К.Р. Первым был дракон!  
— Ой, какие нежные, — обиженно протянул К.Р. — И что мне теперь, со зверюшками не общаться?  
Сидевшее у него на коленях неведомое существо, чем-то смутно похожее на ёжика, только зелёного цвета, шумно фыркнуло.  
— Вот, Йожин тоже разделяет моё возмущение, — К.Р. ласково погладил его по иголкам.  
— Возмущение жителей города гораздо сильнее, — возразил Кадзухико, нахмурившись.  
— Просто они не любят животных.  
— Они не любят опасных животных.  
— Мои им ничего не сделают.  
— Откуда людям это знать?  
К.Р. промолчал.  
— И вообще, какого чёрта ты постоянно призываешь весь свой зоопарк?  
— Чтобы им не было скучно.  
Кадзухико медленно выдохнул.  
— Да уж, весело становится вообще всем, — буркнул он. — Почему ты считаешь, что им скучно?  
— Не знаю, — К.Р. пожал плечами. — Мне так кажется. Они всегда очень рады меня видеть. Мы ведь не знаем, что происходит с ними там, вне воплощения в реальности. Я думаю, что им грустно и одиноко, и каждый прирученный мной зверь ждёт, когда я нажму на кнопку призыва, чтобы наконец пожить немного настоящей жизнью.  
— Ты неисправим. Но с паникой у горожан нужно что-то делать. Пока они видят только тех, кого они привыкли считать агрессивными монстрами, любви ни к ним, ни к тебе лично у них не прибавится. У тебя есть какие-нибудь адекватные животные?  
— Ты считаешь болотных ёжиков неадекватными? — К.Р. взял зверя и, вытянув руки, поднёс его к лицу Кадзухико. Йожин хищно оскалился и попытался цапнуть того лапой за нос.  
— Боюсь, это они считают меня неадекватным, — ответил Кадзухико, отстраняясь. — Я имею в виду зверей, которые понятны всем. Даже не знаю... Какие-нибудь домашние звери. Кошки, собаки. У тебя раньше был питомец?  
К.Р. провёл рукой над Йожином, и тот исчез. Подумал немного и ответил:  
— В детстве у меня был кролик. Белый. Пугливый, нервный, но очень пушистый и тёплый. А потом никого не было. То нельзя было заводить животных, то не было времени о них заботиться.  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Кадзухико. — Так почему бы тебе не завести кролика здесь? Милое и понятное всем животное.  
— Разве в этом мире есть кролики?  
— Я видел недавно одного. Белого. Мельком, впрочем, так что не могу гарантировать, что это именно кролик. Возможно, тоже какой-то странный гибрид, вроде твоего Йожина.  
— Ты помнишь, где это было? — особенно радостное выражение лица К.Р. ясно показывало, что даже если Кадзухико не укажет место, он призовёт свою живность и отправит их прочёсывать все мыслимые окрестности в поисках белого кролика.  
— Да, примерно. Мы шли в поздемелья. Кажется, это была поляна недалеко от входа. — Кадзухико вздохнул и добавил: — Я пойду с тобой, помогу найти.

Нужную поляну они нашли быстро.  
— Похоже, это действительно кролик, — тихо сказал К.Р., следя за животным из кустов.  
— Так приручи его.  
— Что ж ты прямолинейный такой? Это тебе не лопатой махать, тут тонкий подход нужен.  
— К.Р., это кролик.  
— И что? Вдруг это... волшебный кролик?   
Впрочем, К.Р. поддался и, перестав излишне осторожничать, медленно пошёл к мирно грызущему траву зверьку.  
Кролик, почувствовав приближение человека, навострил уши, однако удирать не стал.  
— Ути-пути, мой лапочка, не бойся, иди сюда, — ласково ворковал К.Р., приближаясь.   
Кадзухико следовал за ним, держась в десятке шагов позади и стараясь ступать мягко и неслышно, чтобы не спугнуть животное. Сосредоточившись на движениях, он пропустил момент, когда кролик несколько изменил форму.  
— Ой, смотрите-ка, какой ты стал большой и фиолетовый! — умилился К.Р.  
Кролик, увеличившийся до размеров средней собаки, оскалил зубы и низко зарычал. Кадзухико, подозревая, что К.Р. не слишком осознаёт возможную опасность, рванул вперёд, выхватывая катану. И успел как раз вовремя, чтобы отпихнуть К.Р. и выставить меч перед мордой прыгнувшего кролика. Вполне хищные зубы с лязгом сомкнулись на лезвии.  
— К.Р., что-нибудь летающее! — рявкнул Кадзухико.  
Вздрогнув, но не оторвав полный любви и нежности взгляд от витиеватых рисунков на фиолетовом мехе разъярённого кролика, К.Р. лёгким жестом руки призвал грифона. Впрочем, сам на него садиться явно не собирался, и Кадзухико пришлось буквально тащить его за шкирку.  
— Я не хочу уходить, он же такой милый!  
— Этот очаровашка сейчас тебе голову откусит, идиот!  
— Да ладно, ты же сам сказал — это просто кролик!  
— На уровень его посмотри, балбес!  
К.Р. пошевелил рукой, вызывая информацию о существе. «Просто кролик» с уровнем под сотню явно готовился к новому прыжку, недобро глядя на приключенцев. Цифры убедили К.Р., что времени успокаивать монстра и заводить с ним тёплую дружбу у них банально нет.  
Уже в воздухе, направляя грифона обратно в город, К.Р. оглянулся.  
— И всё-таки милый кролик... — протянул он.  
— Ага, просто-таки сгусток добра. Откуда в лесу взялась такая тварь? — чертыхнулся Кадзухико. — Такой уровень в обычном лесу?  
— Мой дорогой друг, мы с тобой очень давно были нубами, — улыбнулся К.Р. — Когда ты последний раз видел обычный лес? Это поляна рядом с входом в подземелья, рассчитанные на прохождение рейдом из высокоуровневых игроков. Похоже, этот очаровательный зверь — солёная шутка разработчиков. Представь только: идут, значит, приключенцы и видят милого зверька, похожего на монстрика для нубов...  
— И решают прихлопнуть его просто для разминки, — мрачно закончил мысль Кадзухико. — Я понял. А доброе существо низкого уровня внезапно оказывается ворлд-боссом.  
— Именно! Обожаю такие шутки, — К.Р. аж зажмурился от удовольствия.

После неудачной встречи с кроликом К.Р., казалось, и думать о нём забыл. Кадзухико больше вопрос не поднимал — похоже, этот мир не располагал к тому, чтобы завести адекватное по старым меркам животное.  
Однако в один прекрасный день К.Р. явился, держа на руках того самого кролика. Монстр был бел, пушист и не подавал признаков агрессии.  
— Как тебе удалось его приручить? — тихо спросил Кадзухико, когда К.Р. любезно отдал кролика поиграться восторженным девушкам.  
— Воззвал к его кроличьей сущности и прикормил капустой. Кстати, ты был прав — когда я показываю его людям, они сразу начинают считать меня добродушным лапочкой и не огрызаются на других зверей.  
— Надеюсь, кролик не будет буянить.  
— Да не, его всегда можно успокоить заботой и лаской. Правда, пушистый? — К.Р. забрал кролика и поднял его над собой. — Как тебя назвать, а?  
— Бафометом назови, — едко предложил Кадзухико.  
К.Р. задумался.  
— Да, пожалуй, рожа у него достаточно инфернальная. Что ж, отныне будешь Бафометом.  
Кролик утробно зарычал.  
— Видишь? Он рад, — с неизменным позитивом трактовал реакцию К.Р. и прижал зверька к груди.


End file.
